The Familiars of the Void
by changhyon92
Summary: This is a series of one shots on AU summons in Halkeginia. The rating may change later to adapt to the nature of the characters. Please Review


**Disclaimer:**

I do not in any way shape or form own any characters or the settings that appear in my series of one shots or any other references, or at least not in this universe.

Also, if anyone wishes to take any of my crossover ideas and make a story out of it, then I say go ahead.

Another thing, I apologize beforehand, I realize I don't exactly have the best characterization abilities, so be prepared for a lot of OCs or alternate character interpretations. I also happen to have less than average characterization skills.

Also be prepared for deviations from the norm. I do that a lot from time to time.

* * *

**Familiars of the Void**

By Changhyon92

The Original King

* * *

I stayed with the false priest that I decided would at least stave off boredom until the woman that belongs to me comes back.

Ah! My heart still pounds at the thought of her.

Blast that other mongrel that thought himself a hero for forcing my woman to destroy the device that would bring us together.

Then, a strange young voice called out to me. "I beg of you…."

Where is that insufferable voice coming from? I thought as I looked around the room.

"My servant who lives somewhere in the universe!" the voice continued.

Who has the gall to mess with the mind of the king? And I am nobody's servant. Nobody's!

"Oh sacred, beautiful, and strong familiar spirit."

Huh? Trying to suck up to the king? Although it is working, but I still think there is something wrong here.

"I desire and plead from my heart!"

A young child's voice. I wonder who has the gall or power to try to summon me.

"Answer to my guidance." Shortly afterwards, a strange green portal opened up in front of me.

After a few seconds, I decided to answer the summons, for it was probably the best way to cure my boredom.

* * *

-In Tristain

* * *

There was a large group of what appeared to be students gathered around a spot in the grass. A short girl with strawberry blond hair walked up to the point the students were gathered towards.

One of the students said "Don't do it Zero Louise, you'll fail."

Another said "yeah, she'll probably just make another explosion." as they sneered and laughed in less than obvious contempt.

The short girl with strawberry blond hair's name was Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière. She was known as Zero Louise because of her zero success rates at magic.

"I beg of you….. My servant who lives somewhere in the universe! Oh sacred, beautiful, and strong familiar spirit. I desire and plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance."

And as expected, an explosion occurred. As the smoke lifted, they could see a figure in the cloud of smoke. It was a man. A man with blood red eyes and golden hair, and a chiseled face that looks quite handsome. He wore what appeared as a white fur coat, and black shirt and pants that didn't look like any material they have seen before. What was weird was that he was wearing earrings. The strangest part about him was his regal Bearing. As if he is a king.

"Hey, Zero Louise, it's just like you to be summoning a human." Someone said, probably a read head, but there's no way to be sure.

Louise panicked, and asked the person that was observing and directing the summoning ritual and said "Mister Colbert, can I please redo the summon?" she half yelled.

"No Miss Vallière, you may not redo such an important ritual such as this." He said. "Now, complete the contract."

I guess I don't have a choice in this do I? She thought to herself. She then walked to up to the strangely clothed man to complete the contract, but then the man's hand went up and kept her away by holding her head away. "What are you doing, you're my familiar so obey me!"

* * *

After I entered the strange portal, I felt blackness all around me. Not like when the lights are off, but actual blackness, like there was nothing there at all. After what felt like a few hours, I saw a whitish spot in the distance, and I was getting rather bored of all this, so I headed for the only source of light. When I got out of there, I was surprised to find myself in the aftermath of an explosion. Well, it's not like the worst that has ever happened to me before anyway.

Well, as the cloud was lifting, I first saw a rather strange mongrel standing before me who could be the only creature that could have summoned me. She was rather short, and stubby like a child.

I observed her to see what she was going to do, and she tried to walk up to me, a king. So I stopped her. But then she yelled in some unintelligible gibberish that I couldn't understand. So I said "who dares to approach the King."

* * *

"This makes everything you said last night worth It." Said a busty red head as the rest sneered and laughed at her expense. As the man continued to make strange noises which became obvious it was the language he spoke. "I can't believe your familiar can't even talk in our language. Or do what you want him to."

Because the man was constantly jabbering in his language, and with all the stuff going around her, Louise Snapped, and in a fit of rage tried to shut the man up, but, of course it ended in an explosion as expected.

After the explosion, the man became angry and stated, "If you wanted to hurt me, a king, you must do better than that you pitiful mongrel."

At that, Louise and everyone else paled at the implications and the manner of speech. "A king, you say, now you've done it now Zero Louise. You've summoned a king, a ruler of a country." At that, she became worried about her future.

* * *

Shortly afterwards, the king spoke thus: "Who is it that summoned me? Who had the gall to do it? Is it you child?" while those blood red eyes looked at her.

"Y…Yes. Yes I am" she managed to stutter out.

After what seemed to be an eternity of waiting, "Very well, perhaps it shall relieve me of most of my boredom. But, under one condition."

"W….what is it your highness?" she croaked out

Afterwards he stated "I shall not have anyone who is useless or weak as my master. In other words, in you r pitiful language, I shall test you to see if you're worthy of becoming my master."

* * *

The next day, at Vestry Field

* * *

"I decided as such, the test you shall have is this" The king said, who was now in completely golden armor, while he snapped his fingers. When he did, strange golden ovals just, appeared/opened up above Louise.

_What's going on?_ They all thought to themselves. And then suddenly, swords, halberds, and other weapons of all kinds came out of the ovals. Which in hindsight, were probably portals, they all could feel an enormous amount of energy radiation from each weapon. They then sunk into the ground like a certain field of blades.

"The test you shall undertake child, is this, I shall let your filthy hands taint one of my treasures. But choose wisely, for you shall only be able to taint one of them. And then destroy this sword." While he picked up a sword that looked black as night with a red spot that runs along the length of the blade, and spikes for guard, and planted the sword into the ground in front of him.

"That's all"

That is all" said he.

After an indefinite amount of time later, our heroine completes her test from the king in golden armor.

"ha..a… " She exasperated, she became so tired in fact she could fall asleep right there.

"Rejoice, for your wish has no come true. You have now proven your worth to me. You pass mongrel."

* * *

Author's Notes

If you haven't figured it out yet, the summoned person is Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes from the Nasuverse. This Gilgamesh is from sometime in between the end of Fate/Zero and his appearance in any one of the routes in Fate/Stay Night. I thought about which of the characters I would start with, but I decided I would start with good ol Gil.


End file.
